You Are Here To Be With Me
by Rainy Jaded Meadows
Summary: Orihime brings bread to Ichigo's house and he invites her up to his room. Orihime is extremely nervous to be back in the same place she had confessed her love for Ichigo. I thought it was such a sweet little moment that I wish had lasted longer. One shot of what I thought should have happened between them. Rated M for a reason.


You Are Here to Be With Me

"Here you go."

Ichigo places a mug of hot tea in front of me. I quickly take it to steady my hands. I can't believe how nervous I am.

"Thank you." I smile brightly at him.

I look around his room and notice how neat and clean it is. It smells like him too! I can't concentrate, and I know I'm too squirmy, but I can't stop. Hopefully he doesn't notice.

"Orihime, are you alright? You haven't stopped fidgeting since you got here."

Oh crap, he does notice.

"Uh, well, you see, I didn't expect you to invite me up to your room." I chuckle.

"It's not like it's the first time you've been in here, so what gives?"

I really don't know what to say at this point. The more I sit in here alone with him, the more the feelings I have for him come full force to the surface. I've been trying to push these feelings down for the past few months, but now all that effort seems to have been wasted. My face starts to heat. All I want to do in this moment is push myself into his arms and press my face into his neck and see if he really does smell as good as he looks.

I glance up at him and unconsciously pull my lower lip between my teeth.

"Well Ichigo I guess... it's just…." I try to think and blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind. "I drank way too much caffeine today! Yeah that must be why I feel so nervous. It must be those pesky coffee bugs tickling my insides!" I give a pitiful laugh and rub the back of my head.

He shakes his head and seems to suppress a smile.

"Well Orihime you always seem to surprise me. There's no reason to be nervous. I mean we're friends, aren't we?"

I purse my lips and think.

"Yes. Of course!" I try to say as cheery as possible, but I physically deflate. _Yes of course. Just friends._ Internally rolling my eyes.

I sip my tea and close my eyes. The warm liquid soothes me and helps me regain my composure. No need to be nervous. He has yet again brought me back to reality. Friends.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh right. Well I kinda just wanted to check in on you. To see how you've been doing." I look up at him smiling. _I just miss you Ichigo._ It had actually been a few weeks since the last time I had seen him.

I can feel the blush start to creep up on me when our eyes meet. My heart starts to beat a little faster and I shake my head slightly, getting up from the floor to walk toward his desk. I try to put some distance between us before he notices again how much he is affecting me. I turn around and sit on his desk.

"I mean, I just want to make sure everything is okay." I chuckle nervously.

Ichigo looks at me with a subtle smile on his lips. "Yeah things are fine with me, you know all things considering."

"Oh, right, of course!" I say far too loud nearly jumping up. I cover my mouth with my hand. _Geez get a grip Orihime!_ I start laughing again. Oh no I can't stop acting like this. I need to leave before he starts questioning me again and knowing me I'll blurt out something horribly embarrassing.

"Are you sure you're really okay Orihime? Your face looks like a tomato."

I gasp and jump up from the desk. This is far too embarrassing. I have to leave. Now.

"Yes. I'm fine. Well now that you mention it. I may be coming down with a fever." I slide off the desk. "I should probably get going!" I manage to stammer out.

He gets up and walks towards me. "Hold on Orihime. You don't have to go rushing out of here." He places his large, warm hand on my forehead. I squeak and look up at him.

"You're not warm. Just tell me what's bothering you. You wanted to check in on me, but I think you have something on your mind?"

Ichigo looked concerned. His scowl firmly in place. Oh he just looks so cute like this!

"Okay, fine… it's just that I..." The images of the last time I was in this room start flooding my head. His sleeping face, my confession, the almost kiss. The more I remember the wider my eyes get and I'm trying to figure out what to say. I come up with just a little of the truth to not give myself away. "The truth is I remember the last time I was here. Before I left to Hueco Mundo."

I see his eyes and he seems to remember. I glance away looking out the window. There's no way he could remember. My presence was completely masked by that bracelet.

I hear his soft chuckle. "Actually, I thought it was a just a dream. Aside from my hand being healed the next morning the only other evidence I had were the words you spoke that night. But I was so sure I only imagined that part. Seeing you here and your actions, I'm guessing I didn't dream it." His brown eyes soften as he looks at me.

"Wait so you heard me?" I nearly shriek. I really do have to leave. I can't believe my little trip to his house turned out this way. I eye his door and make a quick dash towards my only exit, but I am abruptly stopped. I feel strong arms grip my body tight against a broad chest.

I feel lips and warm air by my ear. It makes my head spin. "I'm glad it wasn't a dream." I gasp loudly. "Do you still feel that way?" He whispers.

I can't believe this is happening. I'm in his arms and not rejecting my confession.

"Yes." I manage to stammer out.

"Good because I don't think five lifetimes will be enough for me." He sweeps my hair to the side and kisses the side of my neck. I stiffen.

"Is this okay?" He wants to make sure I'm fine. How sweet! I immediately relax and nod. He loosens his grip on me sliding his hands from stomach to hold my hips. My head is spinning and my legs are starting to shake. I turn around not wanting to wait any longer. I crush my lips to his gripping the back of his neck. I'm on the tip of my toes and barely reach. Realizing this he bends down; his hands slide from my hips to the back of thighs lifting me effortlessly. I raise my legs locking them around his hips. Our kiss intensifies as he lowers me on the bed.

"Don't hesitate to stop me, Orihime. I'll stop whenever you want."

"No, Ichigo, I want this."

I'm stunned at how quickly this is escalating, and yet I'm not because this feels right. It feels like it's the first time but yet it doesn't. I've been craving his touch for so long that now that I have it I don't want it to end.

His hard, muscular chest is pushing my breasts down. This pressure makes me feel delirious. His lips move and pull on my own. This kiss is demanding and I'm giving in completely. His hands are on my ribs, skimming up and down, grazing the underside of breasts through my school shirt.

I'm losing focus. Our kiss abruptly stops but I instantly feel him on my neck and I'm gasping for air. He's now moved between my legs and I feel something hard rubbing my most intimate area. I moan loudly at the feel of his arousal and the subtle rolling of his hips. My hands feel so much smaller grasping his biceps. Wow his muscles feel so good. I slide my hands up to his shoulders and around his thick, strong neck. I pull him back into another kiss pleading him to understand how much I want this, how much I love him.

The continuous, relentless grinding has my muscles in my lower region clenching in a delicious way I can't explain. My whole body tenses and relaxes over and over.

I start wondering if this is real. I pray I didn't doze off into one of my daydreams. That would be embarrassing. But no, it has to be real. It feels so real. I snap myself back into the moment. I can't let this opportunity go. I have to let him know it's what I want.

His low grunts and harsh breathing are driving me crazy. He lifts up as his hands tug my shirt out of my skirt. He starts with the bottom button looking up at me. "It's fine," I manage to say. He reaches the top button pushing my shirt open revealing my lacy, pale, pink bra. I feel self-conscious knowing that my massive breasts are now almost completely visible. Getting so much attention because of my chest has always made me feel uncomfortable, especially now when I don't know how Ichigo feels about them.

I feel him staring at my chest and I look away trying to cover up. He stops my arms and puts them down to my sides.

"I know they're way too big." I lower my eyes.

"Don't be crazy Orihime, you're perfect." He tentatively grasps my breasts lowering his head kissing the skin spilling out of my bra. I am so relieved he finds me attractive and not gross.

His lips lift to mine for another kiss as his hands continue to fondle my breasts. His lips are soft and his tongue slips inside my mouth. Our tongues glide and push against each other sending tingles all through my body. I will never get enough of his kisses.

He leaves my mouth for my neck and trails lower to my chest. He's not stopping. His kisses have turned between biting and sucking. I press my head against the pillow biting my lip barely managing to stifle my moans. He's definitely going to leave marks.

Ichigo reaches behind me and quickly unhooks my bra, pulling it off. I make quick work of his black long-sleeved shirt. I grab the hem and pull it over his head. My head swims at the image above me. Strong, hard muscles under smooth, tan skin.

A loud moan escapes as my fingers thread through his hair and pull as he sucks hard on my nipple. The sensation shoots straight to my groin. I gasp and moan as he continues his actions on my breast. His hand starts squeezing the other one, mindlessly rubbing my nipple with his thumb. I feel dampness between my legs. I know it's normal, but I can't help feeling embarrassed. Will he notice how wet I am? I bite my lip again wondering if this is normal. Am I supposed to be this wet?

His hair is soft in my hands as I hold him steady against me breasts. This feels so good. He's really good at this. Maybe, it's not his first time as I thought. I feel a sudden pain in my heart, but I push it aside.

He releases my nipple and kisses my breasts all over. Sucking in between the licking. I can't help but feel like he tastes me and really enjoys the flavor on his tongue. I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of his mouth on me. He kisses his way down to my ribs, stomach, and trailing lower and lower until my back arches off the bed when he kisses me _there_ through my panties. My skirt is bunched up around my hips.

My eyes shoot open when I remember feeling self-conscious not knowing what he'll think when he sees. I grab his head and hair trying to pull him back up.

"I-Ichigo w-wait!"

He chuckles and looks up.

"What's wrong Orihime? Do you want me to stop?" His eyes are full of lust and I'm not sure why I'm stopping him.

I just shake my head and lay back down on his bed. He unzips my skirt from the back and slowly tugs on my skirt and panties. I lift my hips up helping him. He pulls them down and off my ankles. Feeling completely exposed I close my legs but warm hardened hands grasp my thighs and pull them apart.

I hear his breath hitch and I peek up at him through my lashes. He's staring directly at me _there_ and I know he sees.

I feel his middle finger rub my slit and I cry out. It's so sensitive. My hips lift up again and he's not stopping. His thumb finds my clitoris and I whimper softly. He rubs circular patterns while his finger teases my entrance until finally slipping in making me moan louder.

"You're so wet for me Orihime." I hear the possessiveness in his words and it turns me on even more.

My hips grind into his hand and I see him lower to his knees and bend his head down. His fingers are gone but his mouth is on me in an instant before I can protest. This feeling is beyond what I could imagine. I feel hot and tingly all over. His tongue flicks my clitoris and slides around. My hips thrash up as I grip the sheets trying to stifle my moans. His mouth engulfs me and I feel his tongue slide in and out of my center over and over. My hands search for his hair and hold him steady. _Yes yes YES YES. Don't stop. Please don't stop._

"You're so tasty, Orihime" I hear him mumble.

I shut my eyes, throwing my head back and I feel those muscles clench tightly and I'm coming, hard. My body lifts off the bed and I scream.

"Ichigo!"

My legs shut on him when my body lands back down. My hips jerk up wildly. He holds my legs apart. One hand on my hip keeping pinned to the bed as I ride out my orgasm. He laps me up and down slowly as my trembling ceases.

My breathing is still hard and ragged when he stands up. I see him smirk and. I notice his hair is disheveled more than usual thanks to my tugging. I look at the bulge in his pants and giggle wondering what his member looks like. I must see.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asks slightly amused.

"Oh well… I want… can I touch him?" I look up into his eyes and smile, knowing full well my cheeks must look like horribly red. He steps closer and smiles back.

I reflexively lift and reach out, grabbing him through his pants. I hear ichigo groan and I look up at him wondering if that's a good sound. He has his eyes closed so I'm guessing it is. I unbuckle the belt, quickly popping out the button and pull the zipper down. I see his black boxers and the top of his penis poking out. Whoa this is it. I tug the boxers down and pull them all the way down till they fall to the floor along with his pants.

I grasp him in my hand and hear him hiss at the contact. I kiss his tip and notice the precum glistening on top. I look up at him putting just the head in my mouth. Sucking hard. He tastes salty but good. I swirl my tongue around the head as I lower and put more of him in my mouth. I don't know what came over me. Perhaps, my women's intuition?

I feel him push gently on my shoulder. "I'm not ready for this to end." His voice sounds strained and husky. I take him out of my mouth and smile. I lean back on the bed grabbing him by the forearms pulling him on top of me

His lips are on me. He tastes different. I can smell and taste my arousal on his mouth. I gasp as his tongue dives and pushes against my tongue. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him close. His member slides against my wetness and I moan into his mouth.

His arm reaches out pulling the bottom drawer open. I see it's a condom in his hand. Now I'm even more suspicious but it's really not my business. "Uh it's fine. I'm on the pill." I softly whisper trying to hide my face from his stare. "I want to feel you anyway."

I look at him when he says nothing. He eyes me searching for something but still doesn't say a word. He drops the condom back in the drawer and kisses my forehead.

He reaches down between us, taking a hold of himself as he searches for my entrance. I feel him press and push himself into me. I tense up, but his mouth has moved to my breasts again and he's sucking and licking my pink nipple. I relax instantly. And in one sharp thrust he's inside me. I throw my head back as I feel myself stretched in an incredibly foreign way. It's definitely a tight fit. He kisses my face breathing heavily on me.

"You okay?" He whispers.

I nod and grab his face in my palms and bring him down for another slow, soft kiss. At this point he starts rolling his hips in and out of me. The first few thrusts are a little painful as I get used to his size.

He pulls away from my mouth and leaves trails of kisses on my neck going lower until he latches on to my nipple sucking and nibbling the sensitive skin. I roll my hips against his meeting him thrust for thrust. His breathing is harder. His groans and moans sound so sexy. I reach above my head finding the railing of his bed and hold onto it for it support.

He moves back up my neck. We're both gasping and breathing heavily when he bites down on my neck. He's driving into me harder and faster. I let go of the bed to his shoulders digging my nails into his skin and a loud moan erupts from my mouth. I can't stop the loud noises coming from my throat and that delicious sensation building again between my legs and I'm close.

"Ichigo…faster…please." I hear him groan in response. He pulls almost all the way out and slams back into me hard. I gasp loudly. I'm surprised at how good it feels. I didn't know I would have liked it so rough.

His last strain of control breaks and his movements are frantic, practically out of control, and it feels amazing. His mouth is back on my neck biting and sucking hard. My legs wrap around his hips tightly and I come again, just as hard as before, and I'm screaming his name over and over. My back has arched off the bed and my breathing is sporadic. His hands are firmly on my hips and with one last hard thrust he stills and spills inside of me.

"Fuck… Orihime!" His thrusts slow down but are still deep until he stops.

I hold his body close to mine as he collapses on me. I kiss his neck and jaw. My hands drift into his hair and run through it slowly as we calm our breathing. He's heavy but I don't mind.

He eventually pulls out and rolls off lying on his back. I join him lying against his side under his arm. My hand lands on his chest and my leg on his thigh.

"Whoa… that was uh…wow." I breathe softly giggling.

"Yeah it was." He leans down and kisses the top of my head rubbing my shoulder.

After a few moments, I have to ask him.

"Uh Ichigo, I was just wondering if you had… um… done this before?" I'm pretty anxious what his answer will be until I hear his soft laughter and feel the shaking of his ribs. I look up at him.

"I thought you might ask that." He looked away from me as a small blush formed on his cheeks. "My dad has been stuffing condoms in my drawer since I started high school."

"Oh that's good to know then," I giggle. "But I was also wondering how you became such an expert."

He gives me a smug expression. "You're saying I was that good?"

I roll my eyes playfully, and feel heat rise to my face. "Yes, well no, I-I-I mean! Eh... never mind." I mumble too flustered to finish. I look down pressing the side of my face on his chest.

"Well I could say the same for you. Who taught you that with your mouth? And why are you on the pill?"

I laugh, "oh that I was just my women's intuition." I tap my temple with my finger. "I'm on the pill for just regular girl reasons." I quietly say.

I lay in his arms for a few more moments relishing in the aftermath of our lovemaking but I know I have to go home soon before his family comes home.

We manage to get our clothes back on and not long after I'm straddling his lap kissing him again. It's a slow comforting kiss. His hands slowly run up and down my back.

"How did I ever manage to stay away from you?" Ichigo whispers between kisses.

I smile. "It's okay Ichigo we have a way to make up for the time lost."

He kisses the tip of my nose. "Yeah I guess, you're right." He gives me his small smile. I look up into his eyes as mine start to tear up and smile at him.

I rest my head on his chest, clenching my fist into his shirt, and finally feel complete. I don't have that inner restlessness I always felt in my soul. I don't feel alone. I only feel peace, happiness, and warmth like finally coming home after a long tiresome journey.

"I love you Orihime."

"I love you more Ichigo."

 _The end._

* * *

I am not a writer, but I do like to read a lot so I know this story lacks something. I am not sure what that is but this is the best I could up with.


End file.
